The soul & life sword
by The capricorn earth dragon
Summary: What happens when Keiko is assassinated and Yusuke has to enter A tournament to save her with the help of another spirit detctive team this story has alot of new sword
1. shes gone

Hey what's up this is my is my first story I hope you like it  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this stories except Yajimi  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a normal day for Yusuke the sun was shining and he and kuwabara, kurama, and hiei were fighting a very powerful demon called Yajimi who was a hero demon he was tall with grayish-green skin that was hard as steel with red spikes down his back, legs, and arms, and he was about 7'5. "Do you rely think you can defeat me I have trained in the seven mystical martial arts forms but if you want to try come and get me." Yajimi said as he powered up is spirit energy. "So you rely think you can take us on we are going to kick your butt and we are going to do it in four seconds ready" Yuske said boastfully "ready, 1"he said as kuwabara charged at him and hit with a spirit punch. "2" he said as kurama slashed him with his rose whip as he was falling back from kuwabaras punch. "3" he said as Hiei swiped Yajimi with his sword "and here's number 4" Yusuke said as he shot off his spirit gun, which went right through him. He lay on the ground saying to himself "How can this be I can't be destroyed there's no way." "You can keep on saying that but it won't come true, you have been defeated." said hiei as he put his sword back in his sheath. "I cant loose I will not loose AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."he yelled. "What an enormous power." Said Kuwabara. The demon got up quickly and started to attack Yusuke but the spirit detective blocked them all. "Wow that some attack what do you call it." Asked Yusuke "I call it the SPIKE PUNCH it's my specialty." he said proudly and as soon as he said it he started to scream then the gang saw some thing coming out of his back. "What is that." asked Yusuke as soon as Yajimi stopped screaming "Oh this is just my SPIKE SWORD." He said with confidence and he started slashing at the spirit detective and he almost dogged all of them except for one that hit him in the neck "Oh crap." Said Yusuke as he passed out. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ DREAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is this "said Yusuke as he looked around he only saw darkness. That is until he could see an image running at him it was Keiko running toward him and out of know where what looked like a sword came at her "NO KEIKO." He screamed as she fell to the ground and started to ketch her but missed then he looked into her eyes and with her final breath she said "I love you." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~REALITY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kuwabara was now shacking Yusuke's body yelling his name "URIMESHI." He yelled as he started to wake up "No she's gone" he said as he started to cry "Who" asked Kuwabara. "Keiko." he said with tears in his eyes. "No she's not I just spoke with Boton and she said she was safe there at the mall." He said. "But I saw her fall to the ground I held her in my arms she was dead." He said tear eyed "Look lets just call Boton." He said "Wait were did Yajimi go." He asked puzzled "He ran off he said some thing about wanting to live" said Hiei as Kuwabara reached for his comm. unit and flipped it open "Hey Boton where's Keiko." Kuwabara said in a joke voice "Keiko sh..........she's she's dead."said Boton.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. where there is a will there is a way

Hey sorry the last chapter was so short but this one will be longer and sorry about the wait but ff.com gave me a citation or what ever it's called so here it is  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own this story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It has been two weeks since Keiko had died and all Yusuke was doing was trying to find out who did it he even skipped school and his spirit duties he was going to every demon that he knew and asked if they heard any thing about who killed his girl friend but he didn't find any thing until one day one of his informative said that they herd that some one had killed A human girl with A sword "What where did you hear this." asked Yusuke. "At A bar these demons were talking about it." said the demon nervously. "What is the demons name" asked Yusuke "Well I think it was um................Yajimi. I think he is..." "A hero demon." said Yusuke finishing the demons sentence. "Tell me if you here any thing else in case this is not the guy." said Yusuke as he walked away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash Back of A dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke was looking at Keiko as with her last breath she said "I love you" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Reality~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yusuke started to try to hold back a tear until he got home to get ready for Keiko's funeral. He finally reached home and as he was putting on his suit he couldn't help it he started to cry "Why did you have to leave me it wasn't your time I just wish there was a way to bring her back." As soon as he was done crying he got up and went to the funeral. When he got there he saw A few people he knew they were her best friends. Then he saw his team and Ukina standing out of the way waving at him to come over so he went. When he got over there Kuwabara was holding Ukina close and Hiei looked like he was about to kill Kuwabara. "Hey man I don't know how to tell you this but since you've been gone Koenma said that if you don't get over this you will be fired but if you take this next mission you can keep your job." said Kuwabara. "Fine what's the mission? He asked "Its a case having to do with A tournament you see there are two swords than can revive some one there called the life and soul sword the life sword brings the people back to life and the soul sword brings back the soul and it starts tomorrow." said Kuwabara now Yususke was staring at him and Kuwabara was waiting to tell him thank you but instead Yusuke punched him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier fine I will take the case but what do I need to do." Asked Yusuke "well first you need to find a set of three people to be on your team which Koenma said that we should be you team mates as always. Next you need sword because to win the swords of life and soul you need to be a sword master. Koenma said he would provide us with swords and let us train whit them in the sanctuary chamber if necessary and.........."said Kurama"What is a sanctuary camber" Yusuke interrupted "oh well it is a chamber that you go in and for twelve hours it will feel like two months so we can all train, but you're the only one without a sword." said Kurama "What you guys already have sword." asked Yusuke they all nodded "well what are they." "I have a new katana called the blade of the dark dragon, Kurama has the rose blade, the baka has his new version of his sword the spirit blade." Said Hiei "Well what's the difference between your other sword." Asked Yusuke "Well I can change it to different weapons like daggers, spears stuff like that but we have to wait for them koenme is making them himself." Said Kuwabara "Well what sword do I get stuck with." Asked Yusuke "Well you have a choice of some different swords like the sword of time, it controls time the sword of light, which blinds people or the power of the ancient blade, it magnifies your power by 100%." Said Kurama "Well the all the swords sound good but I will go with the ancient blade, it sounds like a good sword but right now I have to go." said Yusuke. He started to walk over when the priest started to talk and how she was a good girl, but when the priest was half way through his speech Yusuke noticed some thing Keiko had some color in her cheek he couldn't believe it he was so happy that he interrupted the priest saying "Wait look she has color in her cheek's." every body looked he was right three people bent down to pick her up Yusuke was with them and they called for an ambulance. Yusuke got her on the ambulance but they kicked him off. So Yusuke went to his group and they went to spirit world as they where walking to Koenmas office they met Boton. "Hey where were you at Keiko's funeral." Asked Yusuke she could tell he was mad. "well I had to find some stuff out about the tournament and I had a friend undercover for the last two weeks and he found out that there are two tournaments the soul tournament is first and if you don't win the soul tournament you cannot compete in the life tournament." she said sadly "Your kidding me great just what I need even more pressure." Said Yusuke rubbing his face "Well let's go see Koenma." Said Kurama "Ok but first can I see my sword." said Yusuke "Ok." Said Boton they walked for what seemed like an hour "how much longer." Asked Yusuke "What tired already it's only been fifteen minutes. "said Boton cheerfully "But It feels like its been an hour" said Yusuke tiredly "that's because we are getting close to the sanctuary chamber it will slow down time that's why you don't see any body down here the only people that work down here are the people that Koenma hate." Said Boton. SO they kept on walking until they came to two huge golden doors and on the left there was A smaller set of silver doors "that's were your sword is." Said Boton pointing to the silver doors so they walked to them, but when they got in there the only thing they saw was Koenma, and four small boxes next to him and each one had A picture on it they were a black dragon, a rose, a orange blur, and a bluish-green blur one. "Good you have all made it." said Koenma cheerfully "I have a special present fore each of you." then he handed out the boxes the dragon went to Hiei, the rose went to Kurama, the orange blur went to kuwabara, and the bluish-green box went to Yusuke. "These are your new weapons to use in the tournament there called the four spirit blades." So they opend the box what they saw were small swords that were seventeen inches long except for Kuwabara all he had was a hilt "Where is the rest of my sword." Yelled Kuwabara "Calm down the sword will be made with your spirit energy." Said Koenma calmly. "Oh" said Kuwabara feeling stupid. "Well now you all have your swords so I will lead you to the sanctuary chamber." Said Boton "wait what can these swords do." Asked Kurama "The rose blade and all the blades can turn into swords and they each have a special attack that each of you will have to put in it but you can only put one attack in it so I suggest you put your strongest attack in it like Yusuke's spirit gun, Kuwabar's can turn into any wepon but he has to pick his strongest, Kurama should put his rose whip in and Hiei should put in his dragon of the darkness flame does that answer your question Kurama." said Koenma "So can we go now they need to start to training." Asked Boton "yes you may go" said the toddler. So the walked to the golden doors and what they saw amazed them the saw a forest but they couldn't believe it so they walked in "allrighty I will se you in twelve hours "said Boton as the golden doors shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So that is the second chapter I hoped you liked it. 


	3. training startes and kuramas findings

Hey sorry I haven't updated its because I was grounded  
  
DICLAIMER: I only own this story not Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own this story and the spirit blades  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well let's get started." Said Yusuke as he focused his spirit energy "Lets start by putting our best attacks in. So I think I will put in my spirit wave, Kuwabara put in your sword, Hiei put in you dragon, and kurama you do what you have to do." said Yusuke as kurama pulled out a little bottle with hairs and walking away he said "I think that we should train alone ." "Me to "said Hiei as he walked away so Yusuke also walked away and kuwabara was left alone  
  
"I guess I should start to train." he said to him self as he made his spirit sword and pulled out his blade hilt and he combined the two and there was an explosion of orange light. When it all settled Kuwabara was holding an incredible sword. After a minute he started to slash it on a tree and it cut it down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yusuke walked away he saw an explosion of orange light and he knew it was kuwabara. He walked for about an hour and he decided to make camp "well I guess its time." He said as he sat down and folded his legs and went into meditation and when he opened his eyes he saw the blade flouting in the air he grabbed it and said "SPIRT WAVE" when it was said all he could see was a blue glow coming from the now fully extended sword. "It's done." He said as he grabbed it and started to practice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Hiei was walking away he also saw and felt the blast of spirit energy and turned around and said "Wow that sword rely gave the baka a power boost." Then after a second he walked away until he found a spot that he sensed had a big power and he pulled out his blade and his hand started to glow with the dark power of the dragon of the darkness flame as he started to put his hand to the sword eight wolfs twice the size of Hiei came out of the woods but luckily Hiei already had his dragon attack in the sword. "This should be interesting." he said as he took a defensive position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama paid no attention to the large explosion far behind him he kept on looking at the jar with the silver hairs in it "Am I making the right decision, when I put these in the sword who knows what will happen. So he kept on walking until he came to a giant stone so he jumped on top of it and started to unscrew the small jar that's when he herd it a girl scream so he re screwed it and pulled out the small blade and raced off to where the sound came from. When he got there he saw four other people and what looked like a giant rat it was as tall as all five of them put together "Somebody help me" Yelled a boy that had black hair and a broad sword that had a key on the hilt "I said somebody help come on Mokoto." said the boy "Fine im coming." said a boy that had a sword that had a dragon on the hilt and it looked regular but Kurama could sense that it was special. The boy walked over quickly and said "What, you couldn't handle this on your own, incase you haven't noticed there hurt and I was trying to help them." said Mokoto pointing at the two girls. One girl was short about Hiei size and she was hurt on the leg and the other one had blue hair blue cat-like eyes and a pair of cat ears and it looked that she could handle herself. "You know what Kagi I will handle this and you go over there and help them ok."Said the boy known as Mokoto as he started to charge in, and to Kuramas surprise his spirit energy sky rocketed past his human power but not his Youko form.  
  
So the boy Kagi ran too the girls and helped the injured one up and they moved behind a giant rock. "This is what you get for hurting my friends and I will give you every thing I have, DRAGON GARDIAN OF LIGHT." Yelled as he swung his sword a giant dragon of pure light came out of the now glowing hilt and attacked the giant rat but Kurama was shocked that his spirit energy at full was as strong as his Youko form. Needles to say the rat did not put up a fight as soon as the dragon attacked it disintegrated.  
  
"God I give you one job and you can't do it." Yelled Mokoto at Kagi "Listen if you can't handle a giant rat than what are you gotng to do in the tournament." Said Mokoto this caught Kurama's interest so he decided to introduce him self to them so as Mokoto was going to check out the girls Kurama jumps down right in front of Mokoto and he luckily still had his rose blade out because Mokoto took a swing at him "I was wandering when you were going to come down Kurama." Said Mokoto  
  
"What how do you know my name." asked Kurama "Koenma said that we might encounter some other people and he said to look out for a guy called Kurama he said that he would have either flaming red hair or long shiny silver hair." Said Mokoto as he put his sword back in his sheath. "Let me introduce my self and my team I am Mokoto that is Kagi." He said pointing his finger at the boy with black hair and an expression that reminded him of Hiei so much it was uncanny. "That is Mirou he said pointing at the girl with the hurt leg she had brown hair that was in a ponytail she also had elf ears and a skinny frame but for what she lost in strength she made up in spirit energy "And that is Myuka." He said pointing at the cat demon at his first glance he didn't see how beautiful she was and as he was staring at her he started to blush and so did she. "Well who are you people and what are you doing here." asked Kurama. "We are the second best spirit detectives." said Mokoto.  
  
"And as for what we are doing here we are here as the same reason you are here to train for the tournament." "Well it looks like your friend could use some help." Said Kuama as he walked up to Miyou and pulled out another small bottle that had some small leaves in it he pulled one out and said "Put this under your tong and it will heal you fast and it will take the pain away." Said Kurama and as she did she fell asleep and Mokoto ran over to her "What did you do to her." He said angrily and pulled out his sword once again and put it up to Kuramas neck "What it is only a side effect she will sleep for about an hour." Said Kurama "Fine but if she doesn't wake up in an hour I will hunt you down, got it." "Got it." Said Kurama as he walked away "Wait, I will go with you." Said Myuka "That way if she wakes up shoot your spirit gun up k." "Fine. But be careful little sister." said Mokoto.  
  
With that said they walked away. "So tell me how did you four get to be spirit detectives" asked kurama as they were coming up to the rock that he had been at before and he jumped up on it and she did the same and started to tell the story "Well it started about a year ago Mokoto and Miyou had been caught for trying to steal the seven sacred objects but they only got six and as they were going for the seventh king Enma showed up and stopped them and told them if they said that they wouldn't run away they could help the new spirit detectives but then you and Hiei showed up and took there place, so koenma made Mokoto the leader of another spirit team and when they were on a mission to help guard an item, they had to go through the spirit gate and they met Kagi. Then after helping them he joined them and then they had another mission to help me control my cat power because if they didn't I could have destroyed the world they would have sent your group but you guys were fighting the four saint beasts so after I learned to control my power and when we found out that I was Mokoto's sister they asked me if I wanted to join and I said yes.  
  
This is my first mission we have to train and then enter the tournament and help your group because the only ones who have any sword experience are Hiei and Kuwabara, and that's it." Myuka explained as she looked at the stars "That's an interesting story and how long have you been here." Asked Kurama "well lets see about eight months but Kagi came late he has only been here two days." "Why was he late?" Asked Kurama "I don't know." "And how you and Mokoto brother and sister" ask kurama "Well we both have the same human father." She said "oh" said Kurama.  
  
After a while they say a big explosion in the sky. "Well that's the sign." she said and got up "Hey I was wandering can you train me because I don't know how to use a sword." Asked Kurama "Well ok, but first I need to tell Mokoto ok so wait for me here." Said Myuka as she jumped off the rock and ran into the woods."  
  
When she left Kurama was shocked that she said yes so easily so he got out his bottle of hairs and got out his rose blade and he put the hair on the blade and the hair melted in and the sword changed form the hilt instead of having a rose on it had a silver fox on it but then it changed back. This was no shock to Kurama. That's when Myuka came out of the woods "That was fast." Said Kurama "Well I am pretty fast." She said "Ok lets see what you got." she as she pulled out her sword that had a cat on the hilt and charged at him. 


	4. meetings

Sorry I haven't been writing I'v been coming up with some of my fav. Shows and made a story so here is the next chapter of  
  
The soul & life sword Chapter 4 regrouping  
  
It had been hard for the team for the last two months they each went there own way and became more powerful Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara had all come up with new techniques and they all did it on there own except for Kurama he had help from his new friend Myuka. Now was the day he had to say good buy and the next time he would see her would be at the tournament.  
  
Kurama and Myuka were running through the thick forest trees and the saw some thing wiz by them all they say was an orange blur.  
  
They were finally at the golden gates were they came in and to there all six of there team mates came out of the woods together  
  
"What is going on." Asked Kurama with a smiling face  
  
"Well we met up about two weeks ago and we trained together." Said Yusuke  
  
"oh so have you guys gotten stronger." Asked Kurama "Yeah we even had our swords evolve during training." The six held up there swords they all had become four inches longer and they all had a double helix design on there blades and to kurama's surprise kuwabara had a blade.  
  
"Really well mine evolved to." Said Kurama as he pulled out his blade it was the same length as it had always been but it had changed, on the blade there was an impression of a rose.  
  
"Cool but how many attacks can you do because I can do six......" said kuwabara but was interrupted "Do you ever shut up baka." "Only when I want to shrimp." Kuwabara replied  
  
"Can we please go we have to save Keiko?" said Yusuke as he pulled open the gates and walked out.  
  
I know it was short but the next one will be longer until next time later days 


End file.
